Untold story
by Funnyfan1912
Summary: For Don fans and Undertale fans. The untold job Don had before selling food.
1. Chapter 1

This is the untold story of Don's original job and why he doesn't have a post in hotlands. Don was originally a scientist working with Alphys and doctor Gaster.


	2. Chapter 2

Don: Papyrus!

_Don is chasing after Papyrus._

Papy: Yes Don?

Don: I need your help finding a job.

Papy: I heard the Lab is hiring.

Don: Hmmmmm.

_Later at the lab._

?: The test subjects are healthy?

Alphys: Y-y-y-yes sir.

_There was a knock at the door._

?: Who could that be?

_The guy opens the door._

Don: Excuse me, is mister *Looks at a piece of paper* W.D. Gaster here?

W.D.: Yes, but please call me W.D..

Don: Okay. I heard you were hiring.

W.D.: Yes. Are you interested?

Don: Yes.

_W.D. asks Don a few questions_. _He gives Don the job._

W.D.: Here's your V.I.M. card. It'll get you to every inch of this place. Just stay away from that door.

_W.D. points at a door in the side of the room._

Don: Got it.

W.D.: Your first assignment is to get caught up with me and Alphys.

Don: Okay.

_Don goes and gets to work._


	3. Chapter 3

_After some research and studying the books, Don was ready to take the test. After an hour of testing, Don is done with the test. (Getting caught up was a test) After two days his reSults are back and Gaster looks over it._

W.D.: Don has passed with flying colors.

Alphys: WHAT?!

W.D.: Don got all the questions correct.

_Gaster gets on the overcome._

W.D.: Don please report to the cafeteria.

_Don goes to the Cafeteria. Gaster is standing with his test results._

Don: Did I fail?

W.D.: No. You got the highest score.

Don: Wow! I can't believe it!

_Gaster gives Don a lab coat._

W.D.: Come with me. I need to show you something.

Don: Is it a world of pure imagination?

_Gaster sighs. A rimshot is heard in the distance. Gaster takes Don to the door he said not to go through._

W.D.: Now that you are caught up, you may go through this door and help us.

Don: Okay. What do you need help with?

_Gaster gives Don a clipboard and pencil._

W.D.: Check on the patients. Make sure they are okay.

Don: Alright.

_Don goes through one door and sees a dog-like creature._ _It lunges at Don._

Don: Welp. I'm dead.

_It lands in front of Don and rubs it's head on Don's belly._

Don: You want me to pet you?

_It shakes its head yes. Don pets it._

Don: So. You're Greatest dog, Huh?

_It shakes its head yes and no._

Don: Okay.

_Don gives it a dog treat. Gaster comes in after awhile._

W.D.: DON! DON'T ATTACK THE AMALGAMATE! IT'S A PATIENT!

_Gaster sees Don asleep against a wall with the Amalgamate in his lap. Gaster grabs a blanket and puts it over Don and the Amalgamate._


	4. Chapter 4

_Don and the Amalgamate wake up and Don starts to go. The Amalgamate stops him._

Don: What is it bud?

_The Amalgamate whimpers while making a sad face._

Don: You want to come with me?

_The Amalgamate shakes its head yes._

Don: Alright. Come on.

_Don and The Amalgamate meet up with Gaster._

W.D.: Why is that thing following you?

_Don pets the Amalgamate._

Don: He wouldn't let me leave otherwise.

W.D.: Fine. Just, go make sure Mrs. Snowdrake hasn't left her room.

Don: Alright.

_Don and the Amalgamate go to Mrs. Snowdrake's room. Mrs. Snowdrake is crying. Don goes in and the Amalgamate follows._

Don: Mrs. Snowdrake? What's wrong?

M.S.: They won't let me go see my Snowy.

Don: Why?

M.S.: They say that he wouldn't like me.

Don: But he's your son.

M.S.: I know.

Don: I'm gonna go have a talk with Gaster.

_The Amalgamate bends over._

Don: You're giving me a lift? Okay.

_Don and Mrs. Snowdrake gets on the Amalgamates back. They reach Gaster who is near the core._

Don: GASTER!

W.D.: Yes Don?

_Don gets off the Amalgamates back._

Don: WHY WON'T YOU LET THE PATIENTS GO TO THEIR FAMILIES?

W.D.: Because they don't need to leave.

Don: Why not.

W.D.: Because I need them for my next project. A portal to another world. Now that you know about it, you must be thrown into the void.

Don: I'll stop you.

_A portal appears behind Don and Gaster attacks Don. Don dodges and Gaster is holding on to the edge and Don grabs Gasters hand._

Don: Don't worry I've got you.

W.D.: Let go of me!

_Gaster brakes free of Don's grasp and falls as the portal closes. Don gets back on the Amalgamate and leaves a note that says "Gaster is gone." He tells Alphys what happened. Alphys kicked him out after he gathered his stuff._

Alphys: I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!

_Don, Mrs. Snowdrake, and the Amalgamate go to Snowdin and reunite with their families. Don tells Papyrus he was fired._

Papy: Don't worry. You will be able to get another job somewhere.

Don: I've seen some empty stations with grills.

Papy: I've already convinced Undyne that if you were fired to let you into the Royal Guard.

Don: Alright.

_And that is how Don got his current job._


End file.
